The Prankster Gets Pranked
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Sideswipe pranks Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Prowl, and Sunstreaker, he gets the tables turned on him when they 'counterattack' with a prank of their own. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Jay, Eclipse, and Shadow, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Prankster Gets Pranked**

"He's gotten all of you too?"

"Yes, sir."

"Took me a bit to clean up my tools."

"Took me a while to gather the paperwork I had dropped and get it back in order."

Optimus sighed as he listened to Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, and Prowl. All four had been pranked by Sideswipe and while the pranks weren't ones that caused harm (the red Twin had been careful of that), they had still surprised the four mechs and now they were in a meeting to discuss what to do. Granted, a prank here and there wasn't bad, but when it had been a continuous set of pranks for the past few days, it got old pretty quick.

Suddenly, they saw Sunstreaker storm by and he looked pretty mad, which was surprising. "Sunstreaker?" Optimus called out.

The yellow Twin stopped and turned, nodding respectfully. "Yes, sir?" He asked.

"What happened?"

Sunstreaker sighed. "Sideswipe took my all paints and hid them," he said.

Now those who knew the yellow twin knew that his art was very important to him, almost more precious that his paint job. He was a good artist and treated his art supplies like gold, so for someone to go and hide them on him not only made him mad, but it crossed a line too as Sunstreaker didn't let anyone touch his art supplies.

"Hmm, that is surprising," Ultra Magnus said.

"Alright, something has to be done," Ratchet said.

Sunstreaker looked a bit confused before it dawned on him. "He got you guys too?" He asked, looking a little put out that his brother hadn't included him in on the pranks.

"Yes," Prowl said before cocking an eyeridge at the yellow Twin. "You were unaware of this?"

"I was," the mech said. "Usually he includes me on the pranks, but I guess this time I was one of his 'victims'." He then paused and a horrified thought came to him. "He didn't get Jay, Eclipse, or Miss Shadow, did he?"

"No, he didn't," Ratchet said.

Sunstreaker looked relieved as he recalled the last time Eclipse had gotten caught in a prank and how Jay had been spooked one time with a prank and he hoped his brother knew better than to try and prank Shadow, who had been through a lot and a prank might send her into a flashback. He was glad to hear they had not been caught in the pranks too.

"But that still leaves us with wondering what to do with Sideswipe," Ultra Magnus said.

The yellow Twin got an idea. "I might know a way to 'punish' my brother in a way that will really teach him a lesson," he said.

Ratchet cocked an eyeridge. "I have a feeling you mean something when you say 'punish'," he said.

"Well, you know my brother is very ticklish, right?"

Optimus and Ratchet nodded as they knew, but Ultra Magnus and Prowl shook their heads, to which the yellow mech began explaining. "Sideswipe is very ticklish pretty much everywhere," he said. "But his neck is his worst spot. If he's tickled there, he'll go into tickle paralysis."

"Are you suggesting we tickle your brother, Sunstreaker?" Prowl asked incredulously.

"Yes," Sunstreaker said without sarcasm. "Trust me, it's the perfect way to get him back and it's painless. Not only that, it would definitely get him to tone down on the pranks. I've tried it before and one time it was about a month before Sides pranked me again."

Optimus nodded. "It would no doubt be a good stress buster too," he said as he smiled. "If I recall right, Sideswipe squeals like a sparkling when he's tickled to pieces."

"And squirms like one too," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Ultra Magnus looked thoughtful. "Well, it just might work better than brig time," he said with a nod.

Prowl looked a little pensive, but finally agreed. "We should do it when everyone else is away from the base," he said. "I don't want our reputations going 'down the drain', as I've heard humans say."

Amused chuckles answered him, but they all nodded. "Sunstreaker, will you assist us on this matter?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm not going to pass up a chance to get my brother for hiding my paints," the yellow Twin said.

Ratchet smiled as he had an idea. "Why don't we give the others a day to do what they'd like to?" He suggested. "I hear there's a fair in the next town over and the kids have been wanting to go. We could insist the others, minus Sideswipe, go with the kids and enjoy themselves."

"That's not a bad idea," Ultra Magnus said in agreement. "They have all been working hard lately."

"I'll fix the schedule so that they're off. Say tomorrow?" Prowl asked.

"Perfect," Optimus said with a nod. "But be careful that Sideswipe doesn't get wind of our plan."

"Yes, sir," the Praxian said with a respectful nod.

Sunstreaker smirked. _Watch out, Sides. We're going to get you,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

_The next day..._

The base was empty save Optimus, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. The others had been surprised to have a day off, but had taken it gratefully and joined the kids at the fair.

Sideswipe, not noticing anything unusual when he woke up, went to the rec room to grab a cube. Just as he was about to fill it, a throat cleared behind him and he jumped, turning quick to see it was Ultra Magnus. "Oh, Ultra Magnus, sir," he said. "I didn't see you behind me."

"So I noticed," the Commander of the Wreckers said, a smile coming to his face as he walked closer. The red Twin, noticing this, backed up, but noticed the mech was still approaching him. It wasn't until his back bumped into the wall that he realized Magnus had casually cornered him, which wasn't like the hammer-wielding mech.

"Sir?" Sideswipe asked in confusion.

The larger mech only smiled and 'attacked', his fingers wiggling into the red mech's sides and underarms. His smile grew as Sideswipe squealed and began laughing, unable to get away as the Wrecker focused mainly on those two spots, chuckling as the red mech tried to escape, but couldn't.

It wasn't long before the red mech began hiccuping and squeaking instead of laughing, so Ultra Magnus stopped, smiling and calmly leaving, leaving behind a confused mech who was trying to figure out what that had been all about.

After a bit, he got up and decided to head out for a patrol. He was just to the control room when he ran into Prowl. "Oh, excuse me," he said, moving to go around the Praxian, only to find himself flat on the ground as Prowl had managed to trip him and pin him face down on the floor.

"Hmm, let's see. Where should I begin tickling you?" Prowl asked with a chuckle.

Sideswipe began squirming. "What?! Not you too!" He exclaimed. "What's going on?!"

A chuckle was his only response before he felt fingers on his sides. "Should I start here?" He asked teasingly.

"No!" The red mech protested before feeling the fingers move to his neck, making him panic some more.

"Here?"

"No!"

The fingers now moved his sides again. "Here?"

"No!"

Sideswipe couldn't stand the teasing as he squirmed each time Prowl moved his hands before feeling the fingers at his underarms. "How about here?" The Praxian asked teasingly.

"No!" The red mech yelped, feeling giddy from the teasing, but trying not to show it. "Stop teasing me!"

"But it makes you squirm like a worm," Prowl said before his hands moved towards his victim's shoulder blades and 'attacked', making the mech squeal as the fingers wiggled like crazy into his shoulder blades and then moved to his underarms. True to what Prowl said, Sideswipe squirmed like a worm as he was tickled, laughing as he tried to stop the Praxian, but that was difficult when he was pinned down and unable to see where Prowl was going to tickle next.

Surprisingly, Prowl didn't get thrown off when the red mech thrashed around, but when the thrashing turned into twitching, the Praxian stopped and let his victim up, leaving calmly as Magnus did.

Unable to make sense of what was going on, Sideswipe got up and went to leave the base, only to collide with Ratchet, but before he could move, he felt a needle being injected gently into his arm and he felt his body freeze up, which allowed Ratchet to pick him up and carry him to the medbay. "Doc, what was that shot?!" The red Twin panicked.

"Just something to temporarily paralyze you," the medic said truthfully. "Don't worry, it'll wear off soon."

Feeling himself being laid out on a berth, Sideswipe could do nothing but laugh as Ratchet tickled his stomach and neck, the tickle torture making him go crazy as the medic wiggled his fingers into the two tickle spots. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He said teasingly.

It wasn't long before Sideswipe was teary-eyed and snorting instead of laughing, to which Ratchet stopped, chuckling. "You should be able to move now," he said.

Finding that he could, the red mech practically leapt off the berth and began running, not knowing what was going on, but wanting to get away before someone else caught him. But luck wasn't on his side as suddenly, two large arms caught him and held him in a hug. "Where do you think you're going, Sideswipe?" Came the Autobot Commander's voice.

"Oh, no," Sideswipe squeaked in a small voice, feeling the larger mech pin him down before squealing as Optimus began blowing raspberries into the red stomach and tickling his underarms at the same time. Out of all the tickle tortures he had been through today, this had to be the worst one yet. He knew from experience that Optimus could give a tickle torture that would leave his 'victim' laughing his head off, no doubt from his experience as a father.

Optimus chuckled in amusement. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed, blowing another large raspberry into the ticklish stomach, making the red Twin squeal again and squirm to get free, but the larger mech had him in a firm, gentle grip. When the leader of the Autobots heard the red mech begin gasping more than laughing, he let him up, standing up as Sunstreaker, Prowl, Ratchet, and Ultra Magnus came in, smiling at seeing a tired Sideswipe trying to regain his breath.

The yellow Twin smirked and repinned his brother, making the red Twin gasp in surprise before seeing his brother's smirk. "You're not the only one that can pull pranks," he said, his hands hovering over his brother, who began squirming as the yellow hands rested on his sides. "So, where should I tickle you now?"

The others watched in amusement as all Sunstreaker had to do was twitch his fingers and Sideswipe began squealing like a child, but then, the red Twin decided to counter attack and his fingers wiggled into his brother's stomach. "Hey!" Sunstreaker exclaimed before laughing as the two began rolling around with the yellow Twin now tickling his brother's sides.

The two rolled around, laughing and tickling each other, making the others smile as it was like watching two sparklings in a tickle fight. That was, before Sunstreaker decided to go for his brother's neck, tickling him there.

Feeling the yellow fingers getting every inch of his neck, Sideswipe squealed and went into tickle paralysis as Sunstreaker playfully growled and pretended to 'eat' the red mech's neck while gold hands gently squeezed the sides of the red stomach. This just made the red Twin lose his mind as he squealed louder before he began blubbering apologies through his crying laughter.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORRY! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" He squealed out, truly getting worn out from the tickle torture.

Sunstreaker nodded and let him up, to which the red mech curled up on the floor, giggling uncontrollably as the others gathered around and Ultra Magnus and Optimus helped Sideswipe up. The red mech was afraid the tickle torture would start again, but the two just helped him to the rec room and Ratchet got him a cube of Energon, which the mech drank gratefully. After a bit, he looked up. "This was about all the pranks I pulled, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yes," Optimus said. "But are you alright, Sideswipe? We didn't overdo it, did we?"

The red mech shook his head. "No," he said truthfully.

"But seriously, where are my paints, bro?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Under my berth, near the headboard," he replied and the yellow mech left to find his paints, finding them where his brother said they were.

Ultra Magnus looked a bit stern. "I hope this has taught you to not pull so many pranks," he said.

Sideswipe nodded. "You guys give a mean tickle torture," he admitted, squeaking when Prowl playfully poked his side.

"And don't you forget it," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh believe me, I won't anytime soon," the red mech promised.

Sunstreaker came in and smiled. "Prowl, I'll cover my brother's shift so that he can rest," he said.

The Praxian smiled. "Actually, Optimus granted everyone a day off," he said. "It's been quiet lately and I think everyone has earned a break."

"Agreed," Optimus said. "Why don't we go join the kids at the fair?"

Sideswipe, who had gotten his strength back, agreed with that idea and they headed out to the fair, chuckling as Sideswipe brought up the rear, no doubt not wanting to be caught in another tickle torture again.

But also, the red mech decided that he'd be careful when he pranked the others again. While he didn't mind being tickled, it had definitely been a lesson learned.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
